


Звезда

by mushroomtea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtea/pseuds/mushroomtea
Summary: Любовь, смерть, кактусы и наблюдательная астрономия.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 14





	Звезда

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на DBH_V_Day.  
> Ссылки на работы других участников можно найти тут: https://vk.com/smdeviantii по тегу #DBH_V_Day

Рид наконец сдался и повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Он давно понял, что дело дрянь, но ещё несколько минут продолжал мучить движок из чистого упрямства. RK900 молча вылез из машины и помог столкнуть её на обочину. По ночам на юге Калифорнии было тепло, и, в отличие от Мичигана, опасности замёрзнуть тут не было даже в феврале. Тем не менее эта задержка вовсе не входила в планы Рида. Мать позвонила в последний момент, и он не смог достать билеты до Палм-Спрингс, пришлось садиться на первый ближайший рейс, брать прокатный автомобиль и ехать ночью через пустыню из соседнего штата. Дорога заняла бы около трёх часов, но, похоже, Рид все-таки умудрился ошибиться поворотом, и теперь они застряли со сломанным автомобилем посреди неизвестности. 

Гэвин глянул на телефон, связи не было. Он зло выругался. Девятисотый бесшумно подошёл со спины и заглянул Риду через плечо.

— Мой передатчик мощнее, могу попробовать вызвать помощь.

— Так чего до сих пор не вызвал? — проворчал Гэвин, не оборачиваясь.

— Сигнал слишком слабый... Можно попробовать забраться на холм, может, там будет лучше. — Девятисотый указал в сторону от дороги.

— Вперёд. — Гэвин приглашающе махнул рукой.

Пройдя пару метров, RK900 остановился и обернулся. В темноте Рид не мог разглядеть его лица, но ясно прочитал эмоцию в позе и наклоне головы. Тяжело вздохнув, он отлип от машины и нехотя пошёл следом.

Близилось утро, и ночные звуки стихли, не было слышно ни сверчков, ни шорохов ночной живности, только шуршание мелких камушков под подошвами ботинок. Нервное напряжение последних суток отступило, тишина окутывала, и усталость наконец напомнила о себе. Хотелось улечься прямо тут, на холодный песок, и не шевелиться ближайшие шесть-восемь часов. 

Рид словно на автопилоте плёлся за маячившими впереди светящимися нашивками на пиджаке RK900, как за сигнальными огнями. Холм на деле оказался выше, чем он ожидал. Песок и мелкая щебёнка периодически осыпались из-под ног, а ухватиться можно было только за реденько произрастающие на склоне колючие кустарники, что в принципе казалось не лучшей идеей. Наконец, добравшись до вершины, Гэвин оглянулся. Далеко внизу мигала аварийной сигнализацией брошенная на обочине машина. Никаких признаков жилья или другого транспорта на мили вокруг видно не было. Небо оставалось темным, хотя далеко на горизонте уже прорезалось тонкой полоской зари. Отсюда оно казалось как никогда необъятным, висящим прямо над головой: протяни руку — коснёшься звёзд. 

Девятисотый прошёлся в одну сторону, затем в другую, замер на месте. На вершине холма оказалось значительно светлее, чем у подножья, и Гэвин уже мог разглядеть выражение лица напарника. RK900 сосредоточенно нахмурился, диод на виске нервно мигал красным в такт автомобильной аварийке. 

— Связи нет, — мрачно констатировал Девятисотый, — вероятнее всего, какой-то сбой. По официальным данным за прошлый год покрытие площади штата Калифорния составляло девяносто девять и восемь десятых процента...

— Очевидно, нам посчастливилось застрять в оставшихся двух десятых, — проворчал Рид. Он внезапно почувствовал острый приступ раздражения и пнул попавшийся под ногу мелкий камушек. Тот со стуком и шорохом поскакал вниз по склону холма. Девятисотый проводил камушек взглядом.

— Вот скажи, и какого чёрта ты попёрся со мной, если от тебя всё равно никакой пользы? — вспылил Рид. 

— Чтобы ты не остался в одиночестве ночью посреди пустыни... — Голос Девятисотого оставался спокойным, диод снова светился мягким голубым цветом.

Рид резко выдохнул, потёр ладонями лицо. 

— Что теперь? — спросил он.

— Дождёмся утра, остановим кого-нибудь и попросим помощи.

Рид согласно кивнул, других вариантов он всё равно не видел. Он скинул куртку и, расстелив её на песке, лёг сверху, глядя в усыпанное звёздами ночное небо. Девятисотый сел рядом, сцепив руки на коленях.

— Как твои родители оказались так далеко от Детройта? — после долгого молчания спросил Девятисотый.

На слове «родители» Гэвин невольно скривился. 

— Отчим вырос здесь. Долго жил и работал в других местах, но, как только появилась возможность, вернулся. К счастью, в тот момент я был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы жить один...

— Почему ты не поехал с ними?

— Я что, на допросе? — парировал Рид.

— Нет. Извини, — негромко ответил Девятисотый. — Просто любопытно... этого нет в твоём досье.

— Ещё бы. Оставь своё любопытство для работы.

Девятисотый расцепил руки и лег рядом, плечом к плечу с Гэвином.

— Ты не хочешь туда ехать. — Это был не вопрос. — Что мешало остаться в Детройте?

— На время идиотского «дня влюблённых» я готов сбежать куда угодно, — Рид невесело усмехнулся, — даже на похороны _любимого_ отчима. Хоть что-то он в своей жизни сделал по-настоящему удачно — помер, обеспечив мне лишний выходной. Всё лучше, чем удвоенная порция бытового насилия за суточное дежурство. Пусть кто-то другой разбирается с этим дерьмом, мне бы со своим личным разобраться...

— Гэвин, он ведь тебе фактически даже не родственник. 

— Ты, жестянка, будто понимаешь смысл слова «родственник»?

— Может, не так, как его понимают люди. Но я пытаюсь понять, что это значит для тебя. И я понимаю, что у вас с отчимом были... непростые отношения. Но он мертв, и теперь ему совершенно безразлично, будешь ты присутствовать на его похоронах или нет.

— Значит, на свои похороны я могу тебя не ждать?

Девятисотый замолчал на несколько долгих секунд. Он каждый раз будто подвисал от резкой и нелогичной перемены темы, когда разговор не касался работы. Затем медленно, подбирая слова, ответил:

— Мне бы не хотелось об этом думать. Но если бы всё же такое случилось, я бы пришёл.

— Зачем? Мёртвому мне было бы уже безразлично.

— Мне — нет, — совсем тихо ответил RK900.

Он накрыл ладонь Гэвина своей, осторожно сжав. Пальцы андроида, обычно казавшиеся прохладными, сейчас в ночном холодном воздухе приятно согревали.  
Рид повернул голову и столкнулся с пристальным взглядом. Девятисотый внимательно всматривался в его лицо. Призрачный свет ночного неба отражался бликом в его глазах, подсвечивая их, как, бывает, светятся ночью глаза животных. Это выглядело завораживающе и жутко одновременно. Рид отвернулся, почувствовав неприятную, казавшуюся неуместной неловкость.

— Просто есть вещи, которые человек обязан сделать, независимо от своих желаний, — произнес Рид, обращаясь к торчащему из песка кактусу. 

На колючках уже поблескивали крупинки собравшейся за ночь росы. Гэвин снова посмотрел в небо. От тлеющей зари на горизонте черноту полоснула яркая линия и, вспыхнув сильнее на излёте, погасла. 

— Смотри, звездопад! Можно загадать желание. — Рид готов был ляпнуть любую чушь, лишь бы сменить тему разговора. Сработало безотказно, как и всегда. Девятисотый заглотил наживку:

— Гэвин, это всего лишь метеорит — небольшой кусок твердой породы, перемещающийся в космосе, попавший в атмосферу Земли и сгоревший в ней. Он не исполняет желания. Не понимаю, почему людям так нравится приписывать мистические свойства простым, давно изученным явлениям?

— А ты сам подумай. Этот безмозглый булыжник болтался где-то посреди пустынного космоса, и, пролетев миллиарды километров, умудрился прицельно угодить в атмосферу небольшой, но вполне определённой планеты. Чтобы в эту самую секунду жалкая органическая песчинка смогла увидеть момент его яркой гибели. 

— Такие «булыжники» попадают в атмосферу достаточно часто. А в масштабах Вселенной их путь не так уж и велик...

— Да, но для человека он огромен. И если каменюке удалось его проделать, то почему бы и желанию не исполниться?

Девятисотый долго задумчиво молчал. Затем ответил: 

— Пожалуй, в этом есть... определенная философия.

Рид рассмеялся. 

— И что ты загадал? — Пальцы Девятисотого чуть сильнее сжали ладонь Рида.

— Нельзя говорить, иначе не сбудется!

Девятисотый издал странный звук: то ли презрительно фыркнул, то ли усмехнулся.

Гэвин лежал не двигаясь и наблюдал, как звезды тают в медленно светлеющем небе, пока спина не начала ныть от холода. Он сел, высвободив руку, пошарил по карманам и извлёк из пачки последнюю сигарету. Руки слегка дрожали. Напарник-человек ничего бы не заметил, но Рид не сомневался в том, что RK900 замечает всё.

— Гэвин, ты замёрз. Пойдем в машину.

— Подожди, докурю.

Девятисотый завозился, снимая пиджак. Накинул его Риду на плечи. Небо прочертила ещё одна, совсем тонкая полоска метеора.

— Успел? — спросил Гэвин. Он ожидал, что Девятисотый переспросит или устроит очередной ликбез об устройстве вселенной из курса школьной программы. Но он просто ответил:

— Успел.

— И что ты загадал? — Рид с любопытством глянул на Девятисотого.

— Нельзя говорить. Не сбудется.

— Брось! Ты же в это не веришь! — Рид легонько ткнул его локтем в бок. — Скажи.

Девятисотый снова сцепил пальцы в замок. Он долго смотрел на небо, затем негромко заговорил:

— Хочу кое-что понять... о людях. Точнее, об одном определённом человеке.

— Что же? Вдруг я смогу помочь.

— Думаю, сможешь... — Девятисотый наклонился к Риду совсем близко.

Сигарета дотлела до фильтра и обожгла пальцы, Рид выронил её в песок. Поцелуй был почти настоящим. Почти как с человеком, который делал это впервые, и в то же время иначе. Рациональная часть сознания настойчиво напомнила Риду, что Девятисотый не человек, даже не живое существо, его целовал _предмет_ , и от этой мысли стало не по себе. Девятисотый ухватил Гэвина за запястье, будто боялся, что он вырвется и сбежит. В первую секунду именно это Рид и хотел сделать, но усилием воли подавил короткий недостойный порыв. В конце концов, желание должно было исполниться, независимо от того, кто его загадал. Ведь не зря же чёртов булыжник пролетел, возможно, половину галактики, чтобы здесь и сейчас на их глазах превратиться в крошечную падающую звезду.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор иллюстрации: https://twitter.com/mushroomtea_art  
> (собственно, это тоже я :D)


End file.
